1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tooling for machining operations and, more particularly, relates to a toolholder assembly that precisely locates a toolholder at a selected location within a tool support member during a machining operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Minimizing the down time of a machine tool in a production environment is critical to the success of a machining facility. Historically, one major contribution to such down time was the time needed to change damaged or worn out cutting tools used by the machine tool. A cutting tool is held by a toolholder, which is typically mounted within a tool support member secured to a machine tool. When the cutting tool must be replaced, the entire toolholder with the cutting tool attached thereto is removed from the support member.
A number of couplings are designed to permit quick connecting and disconnecting of the toolholder to and from the tool support member to expedite the tool changing process. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,897 entitled “Error Proofing Method and Apparatus for Cutting Tools.” This patent is co-owned by the Assignee of the present application and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The toolholder assembly described in that patent utilizes four locking balls which are urged radially outward within a tool support member to engage apertures on the shank of a toolholder. While this arrangement is efficient and permits a toolholder to be removed or secured to a tool support member in a short amount of time, the tubular shank extending from the toolholder may be locked in position within the tool support member in an off center and/or slightly twisted position due to creation of uneven and non-centralized loads between the lock rod and the locking balls.